In The Silence of the Night
by The Lantern
Summary: A new relationship is forming between two kindred souls. AxK, possible DxKxA. Maybe be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN Angel

"Ah?" Bright blue eyes blinked owlishly.

"I said, I would like to court you Krad-san." Light silver eyes glittered merrily as the said angel shifted uncomfortably.

"You are jesting, are you not?" Krad finally responded, a puzzled look crossing his face as he stared at the other male. He wasn't one for making friends (the whole process frustrated him) and certainly was not eligible for a deeper relationship (He was classified as insane after all.) So the only possible solution was that the younger artwork was joking.

"Of course." Argentine smiled bleakly, observing the blonde's emotional turmoil with analyzing eyes. He'd been watching the guardian for some time now, and had come to discover the blonde's very complex character, complete with many insecurities and an almost masochistic personality.

"Oh…" 'Was he hopeless if it intrigued him?' The brunet wondered.

"I came to wish you good luck with the heist tonight." The aloof butler finally spoke up, watching his blond through half-lidded eyes.

"You think I need your luck?" Krad bristled, fury spiking deep within him. He was no child! He did not need some foolish brat's pity! He did not! "GET OUT!" He snarled, his fingers reaching to wrap around the brunet's neck, only to be stopped by clothed hands.

"If that is what you wish dearest." Argentine murmured, pressing a gentle, fleeting, kiss on gloved knuckles. "Then I will leave you be."

"I-" The angel was at a loss for words, he barely suppressed a shiver as seemingly sincere iron orbs bore into his own, covered amber hues. He had stolen his tamer's contacts in order to be more discreet, without his usual feline features; he could pretend that he was human, for at least a little while.

"Goodnight." Argentine stepped back, letting the captive wrists go. He smiled coolly as the stricken blond brought them to his chest protectively. Flipping his bangs out of his eyes, he made his way out, blue eyes watching him as he went.

"Goodnight…" Krad's soft reply was swept away b the wind, but it did nothing to sooth the odd feeling shifting throughout his body.

What a strange man….

And with that, a new relationship was forming, in the silence of the night


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Bastard!" Krad snarled, lunging at the thief furiously. He would not let him get away this time!

"Bitch!" Dark mocked, dodging the attack with ease. "What's wrong Kraddy, do you want me to spank you?" He cooed as the blond tripped, falling across his lap.

"You asshole!" The blond struggled as the thief pinned him on his stomach with an annoyed grin.

"I'd like to be up yours." Dark responded truthfully, sitting on the pretty maniac's back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Krad snapped, twisting out from under him, only to be shoved onto his back in an alarmingly vulnerable position. He jumped as calloused fingers trailed down his bruised neck possessively.

"I could end this right now if I wanted, just" He snapped his fingers "And you'd be gone." His other half stiffened beneath him.

"You wouldn't…." Krad hissed, narrowing bright blue eyes angrily, he felt his contacts start to slip and blinked rapidly. Tears began to form as they scratched at his eyes, blood having made them stick.

"But I could." Dark reminded watching his enemy curiously. "Don't tell me your going to cry?" He snorted as the angel's eyes filmed over with tears.

"That's enough." He heard a cool voice behind him and tilted his head.

"What do you care Argentine?" He questioned, eying the offending brunet suspiciously, beneath him his angel stilled, watching the brunet in confusion.

"It's not right to abuse a lady such as Krad-san." Argentine scolded, approaching the bemused duo.

Silence…

"I'm not a bleeding damsel!" Krad howled, his struggling renewed, just wait until he got his hands on that bloody fool, oh yes, he'd get his just desserts. Dark choked on his laughter, his weight the only thing keeping the beauty down.

"Be that as it may, you are still submissive, whether you like it or not, now be quiet please, while I deal with him." The tan, gloved fingers tapped the angry blond on his nose, oddly enough, rendering him silent.

"S-submissive? Oh that's good!" Dark cackled, pounding his fist into the ground next to the beauty's head to emphasize his mirth. Krad flinched wearily with each movement, god, where had his contacts gone? Satoshi-sama would _kill_ him if they were damaged!

"Yes, submissive, look at him Mousy, can you not see it?" The brunet purred, sauntering over to them with a dangerously blank smile. The thief stilled, allowing the younger artwork access to his ears.

"You've seen the way he reacts to your flirting, the way he attempts to befriend your tamer, yet prevent his own. The way his hair falls in his face, and how he pouts and smiles when he's caused pain, or made progress? His absolute acceptance of my commands? He's just begging to be owned, to be taken and to be _controlled_. You _need_ him, I've seen it, but I want him, and I will not be stopped, _understand_?" The butler's husky whisper echoed through his elders thought.

"He's mine." Dark hissed back, hands tightening around the blonde's dainty wrists as he reassured himself of his ownership, Krad was his lover, whether he knew it or not, and he refused to have that relationship taken from him.

Krad winced, feeling his skin bruise, what had made his enemy so enraged? His now feline orbs flicked back up to the other artworks, who were whispering fiercely. Frowning, the hunter struggled to focus on their conversation, but found the pain to be far more distracting.

"I have a bargain for you, my dear Mousy, I would keep him myself, but he doubts me, he would not come, but with you on my side perhaps…"

"I'm not one for sharing." The thief warned, his grip becoming violent as he crushed small wrists, Krad let out a pained yelp, but was soundly ignored.

"If you could have him completely, you would, think of me as a bonus…I won't threaten your…dominance." The brunet purred, trailing a teasing finger down the thief's muscled chest.

"Liar! You only did that just a moment ago!" The violet haired demon snapped, did the brat take him for an idiot?

"Ah, you misunderstand; I merely asserted control over _him_ not you. You may do the same at any time, whether to him or me, but I never attempted to tame you, you see?" Argentine soothed the disgruntled seme, while giving their blond a measuring glance, the poor thing looked to be in pain, his pretty face lined with distress.

"Whatever." Dark shook his head, trying to calm himself down. It was a good offer, two treasures free of charge. And he was a very sensual (but greedy) creature, so why not take it up?

"So, is it agreed?" Argentine prompted as the older male smirked.

"Sure, brat." Amethyst orbs sparked with pleasure, reevaluating the situation, and finding it much to his liking.

"Good, now do you mind getting off of Krad-san, you seem to have put too much pressure on him." Dark coughed embarrassedly as he noticed their blonde's near unconscious state. As he stood, his angel gave a relieved sigh before fading back into Satoshi who glared at them all suspiciously.

"Do I want to know?" He questioned as he dusted off his clothes, glancing around from one guilty artwork to the other.

"No, not really." The thief answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Can you give Krad-san our condolences? We did not mean to hurt him, we just got a bit…caught up…in our conversation." Satoshi nodded at the butler, though he wondered exactly why his curse needed an apology.

"See you tomorrow commander!" Dark called after him as he walked away, arms linked with the butler's, both wearing a rather scheming expression.

Satoshi blinked before glancing around in his mindscape for his demon. To his surprise the blond was sleeping, his wrists looking damn near broken if the angle and bruises had anything to say about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Golden hues brightened as their owner regained consciousness, for a moment he lay in peaceful silence, and then he was hissing in pain. Mangled wrists twitched and the angel held back tears. What happened?

He remembered purple, black and tanned skin. He remembered humiliation, confusion, and desperation. He remembered losing his tamer's favored contacts and soft harsh whispers. Those artworks, his counterpart and the butler were working together.

Why?

The butler, he understood, was playing a cruel joke by saying he wished to court him, but Dark? His counterpart? He wouldn't be so coy, infact, was he not the one who harmed Krad while he was pinned? Why would oh so honorable enemy side with the newcomer? He'd never done that before!

Infact last time a new comer entered the equation, Krad had awoken to find the interloper sealed. Oddly enough Mousy claimed to have no memory of there ever being an intruder in the first place. Of course, the thief had been quick to change subject and molest the blond into being less curious and more psychotic.

He was beginning to think the thief was even more devious than he seemed.

A soft, broken hiss escaped bruised lips as the blond forced himself into a sitting position, wings splayed crookedly about him. "Bastard..." He muttered, jerkily rising to an unstable stand. His tamer's mind glowed around him, focusing on the renewed motion.

"What the hell was that about?" Satoshi's cold snarl washed over the insane beauty with a sharp sting. Krad temporarily entertained the thought of making an uncharacteristically crude gesture at his everything before dismissing it and throwing himself on his imaginary king size bed.

"…" Krad snuggled deeper in the duvet, long golden strands covering most of his form.

"Krad?" One weary amber eye peered into icy blue as his tamer knelt by the bed, mental form glowing with energy.

"…" Satoshi pursed his lips as he gazed at his curse and charge; a wintry hand reached up to pet the angel's flaxen locks.

"Where are my contacts?" The eye was quickly shut as the demon pulled a pillow over his head.

"msdfjsldfsd." Satoshi raised a cool eyebrow at his curse's childish behavior. Over the year or so spent with him, he had found the blond as mature as he was distant. However, there were moments when the angelic demon would break from his usual behavior pattern and show an extremely immature irrational side that was often easier to deal with than his independent psychopathic teenage moods.

"I can't understand you when you mumble." He scolded, careful not to appear too imposing lest the damaged being lashed out and fell back into his usual mood.

"I lost them." Small pink lips pressed into a thin line as the curse awaited judgment from his tamer/parental figure.

"How did you lose them?" The blunet prodded, white face tightening in dispassionate anger.

"…Dark made me…" Dejected tawny hues flitted away.

"Made you lose them?" The soft question was greeted with a solemn nod.

"How'd he do that?"

"He hurt me…" The blonde's lip quivered with consternation as he struggled with having admitted the thief overwhelmed him.

"Why?"

"The butler was arguing with him, and he wasn't paying attention."

"The butler? Argentine?" Well, that was surprising.

"Hai, he called me weak." Tired and cranky Krad started to glare. "I don't want to talk about it, now leave before I kill your red-head annoyance." He snapped, rolling over to face the mental wall.

"Sleep, I'll be back later." The commander commanded, hesitantly pressing a soft kiss on smooth skin as he caught sight of damaged wrists.

".."

~-!-!-!-!-~

"O-oh, hello Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke stuttered nervously as he stared at the surprise visitor.

"May I come in Niwa-san? " Cool sapphire orbs leveled the shorter teen with an angry glare which sent the poor boy through a loop.

"Of course! Have a seat!" Daisuke yelped, ushering the blunet into the lounge.

"I need to speak with Argentine, and Dark."

"I'm sorry but-"

"_Now_." Satoshi snapped, crossing his arms as stood over the flustered wing-master.

"H-hai." Daisuke cowered from the commander's unusual temper. "Towa-chan can you get Agentine-san? It's urgent." He squeaked at the equally terrified maid. She nodded eagerly and scampered off into the maze that was the basement.

"And Dark." Satoshi reminded impatiently. The Niwa nodded and started jabbing at the thief to wake him up and clean up whatever mess he was responsible for.

"Wha-"The thief barely had time to open his mouth before he was socked in the face with all the force of an angry tamer and police commander. His hand immediately came up to cup his jaw gingerly feeling about to insure that it wasn't broken. Wide violet orbs shrunk away from the chilling stare that the shorter male was sending him. Yikes!

"..really angry." Came the hushed whisper as the maid returned with the butler in tow.

"Hikari-sama?" The brunet murmured, bowing respectfully as he surveyed the damage to his now lover. "Would this happen to be about the injuries the White Wings has obtained?"

"No, you think?" The furious young male hissed sarcastically. "Why the hell did you break his wrists?" The thief flinched. "They're broken?" "And his wings where bruised, along with his stomach and face. And you made him lose my bloody contacts!"

Dark winced guilty at each accusation as he nursed his swollen jaw. Argentine merely looked on impassively.

"Are you quite finished?" His smooth dulcet tones soothed his previous master's frayed nerves.

"Yes, now explain." Satoshi demanded coolly, accusing eyes flickering between them.

"As we said before, we never meant to cause him harm, we merely got carried away." Came the smooth purr.

"You mangled his wrists!"

"It was an accident!" Dark snapped, scowling at the boy.

"How do you accidently break someone's hands?"

"Simple, you-"Argentine cut Dark off before he could flare the commander's temper again. "We meant no harm." He repeated, "In fact we wish to court him, if you would allow it." His elbow jabbed the thief's stomach as he opened him mouth to protest. He smiled gently as Dark glared.

"Court him?" Satoshi echoed narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, date him if you will. Do we have your permission?"

"…No." Insert dry stare. "Currently I dislike both of you."

"I thought you hated him." Dark scowled, crossing tanned arms as he fought the urge to beat the Hikari artwork and his master to bloody pulps.

"Your point? Why should I give the enemy something I may still find useful?"

"…You're going to blackmail us?" Argentine questioned apathetically.

"Of course."

"You creepy little bastard-"The thief snarled launching himself at the blunet with intent to kill.

They wrestled on the floor until the thief knocked the blunet out, sending the boy into transformation. Soon it was Krad himself, not his tamer, who sat beneath him with narrowed, alert, eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled backhanding the purple haired playboy into a nearby wall.

"Settle down!" Argentine snapped, as the blonde was regretting it as the pain of his injuries blossomed. The thief ignored him, approaching the hunter with a fixed frown and angry eyes. "I said stop this!" The brunet growled coming to stand between the two warriors.

"Out the way brat!" Dark shoved the shorter male onto the floor. Krad scrambled away from the now equally enraged psychopath.

Argentine's lips thinned as he began to push himself up, psychic powers manifesting. Soon the thief was thrown back into the wall, again. Energy balls and damaged property flew everywhere as Krad hid behind the couch, nursing his throbbing arms.

As he regained a sense of reality the blonde noted that all was silent. He cautiously peered over the couch edge and promptly dropped back into his previous position, horrified blush in place. Dark and the butler were doing the nasty! Right out in the open! Ugh! Had they no sense of modesty?

"_D-dark_-_sama_!"

Apparently not.

The thief had shoved Argentine up against the couch, making it rock with every movement. Krad gagged and jerkily drug himself up, intent on getting out of the madhouse. He stumbled into the hallway only to find a banana peel. He side-stepped it with little thought until spears suddenly came shooting out of the walls. He dodged them with a startled shriek and ran through the hallway in reckless abandon.

That was of course, until the floor gave way. He flapped his wings repeatedly, trying to gain balance before he came crashing down into the dark cellar-like room.

"Fuck!"

He landed on his backside with a hard thump. As all his wounds began to work in sync the blonde started to sniffle. Soon this sniffle turned into an all out wail of pain, confusion, and horror. He hate _h_a_te_ _**hated**_ the Niwas for this! Hated them all! Why wasn't he allowed to kill them? He'd be a good boy then!

"Hello?" Light flooded the room and revealed the bawling angel to what he vaguely recognized as the Niwa maid. She stood at the top of some staircase, nervously fluttering about as his cries increased in volume at the humiliation of being found in such a state. "Uhm, Master Kosuke?" She squeaked in distress.

"What is it?"

"I believe it is the White Wings…also, Master Dark and Argentine-san are servicing each other in the lounge, and they've made quite a mess." Her face was visibly red and she gestured upward.

"Oh, well, make sure they clean up after themselves, and can you tell Emiko-san to set up another place at the dinner table?"

"Will the White Wings be joing us tonight?"

"Yes, what kind of host wouldn't provide their guest with comfort? Run along now." The dark haired man commanded as he began to descend the stairs to the whimpering angel.

"Hai." The maid curtsied and slipped out to run her errands.

"Hello, Krad-san is it?" The gentle male questioned, kneeling at the side of the distressed being.

"Go away you stupid Niwa!" Came the muffled cry.

"Now, now. I'm not a Niwa, simply married to one. You can trust me." He soothed, "What's wrong."

"E-everything! The butler keeps insulting my manhood, the thief keeps hurting me, I hate this house and they were doing the naughty in front of me!" The blond whined, reluctantly giving in to the parental touch. The man exuded the aura of someone to trust. "And my wrists hurt!" He sniffed pitifully as he presented his bruises to the man.

"We should bandage that." Kosuke murmured, helping the tired beauty up.

"I hate humanity." Krad pouted insanely.

"Doesn't everyone?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I updated something! *Happy grin* I'm starting from the humorous stories okay? I already have the first half of the next chapter of Azure Tales typed up. Love you all and thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Me no ownie DN Angel._


End file.
